Moonlight Shadow
by Skullduggery91
Summary: Romano is looking for Spain on a battlefield and realizes that his worst nightmare may come true.


Moonlight Shadow

Romano ran on to the battle field, the sun had disappeared over the mountains and the moon took it's place. He tripped and fell on the debris, scraping his forearms as he cried out in pain, he turned to see what he tripped over. His heart almost stopped when his ember colored eyes came to the dull dead orbs of a young man. He stared at the face for a while. It was so youthful looking, like Antonio's, he turned his gaze back to the battle. He pushed himself up and continued to run, trying to find Spain. He came to the center, and looked around. It was like the world around him had gone silent as he laid his eyes on Spain as he ran across the field, his partner in battle, his war axe glittering in the moonlight. He heard himself scream as a rain of bullet's slammed into the tall, tan frame, making the man stumble back, and fall into the water. Romano's heart stopped.

"Antonio!" he screamed, rushing forward but getting caught in the wall of men around him, "ANTONIO!"

He felt someone someone's arm wrap around his midsection and begin hauling him away from the fight. He looked up to see angry red eyes staring down at him.

"What are you doing here?" Prussia snarled as he drug him off the battle field, growing irritated and frustrated with the resistance he was meeting.

"Antonio! You have to save Antonio!" Romano protested, clawing the arms that held him back.

"We'll get him don't worry...just stay here." the albino ordered as he took Romano to safety, "I'll come and get you when the battle is over." and with a swish of his jacket the war-bred country was gone, disappearing in to the sea of men that were hacking and killing one another. Romano could only watch on in horror from his hiding spot.

Prussia did come back after the battle was over, the small italian stepped out, his chaperone close behind, the moans and screams of the injured and dying echoed throughout the field. They came to the spot where Antonio fell but there was nothing, just a puddle of blood. Romano searched the whole battle field but he couldn't find anything, except Antonio's beloved axe lying in a patch of grass away from the battle field. He picked it up and looked around. He knew that Spain wouldn't leave it lying around for some pillager to take. He held the weapon in his hands. It was he only thing he had left of his big brother. He turned to Prussia who lowered his eyes, looking depressed, slowly he removing his hat and bowing his head.

Weeks passed since that fateful day, and everyone could see that Romano just wasn't the same. When Feliciano, his younger brother, came to visit him with Austria but instead, of greeting them with insults like he normally did, they were met with a strangely reserved and quiet host. It was only when they left that he broke down. He thought how lucky Feliciano was to have a big brother still. He was almost jealous. He walked back to his bed room, where the war axe was resting against the wall. He took some polish out of a drawer and cloth and sat on the bed with it on his lap. It had become almost like a daily ritual for him. Somewhere in his mind he thought that if he took really good care of it Antonio would come back to him. He looked at his reflection in the blade and his eyes went wide at who was standing behind him.

The weapon hit the floor with a clatter as he turned to see Antonio, leaning against the door frame, his chest heavily wrapped in bandages, his clothes soaked through with blood. "Lovi..." he grinned, "Sorry I'm late." Romano tried to blink the tears away and he tried to look angry, he balled the rag in his hands and threw it at the man, followed by the container of polish. Spain effortlessly dodged them, a smile on his face as tears escaped the smaller's eyes. The next thing he knew the young Italian was sobbing in his chest.

"You stupid jerk! I thought you left me!" Romano wailed and Spain sighed shaking his head as he stroked the brown hair in a comforting manner.

"I'm never going to leave you Lovi...I swear..."


End file.
